Again?
by Charbypooh
Summary: Sharon sees something that might end Sharon and Andy's relationship. Was Sharon just letting jealously get the best of her or is Andy truly a repeat of Jack?


**I haven't written in so long and I am sorry. I have had this idea in my head for a while now and I finally got the time to write it all out. I am not doing chapters because I felt like I would probably forget to post them and being me I would probably leave you guys on a big cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it!**

/

Sharon had been sitting at her desk just thinking for a while. She looked at Andy just sitting there. He isn't even moving and she still finds 100's of things that she loves. With those thoughts in mind she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Andy.

 _Dinner at my place tonight?_

Sharon watched as he dugg his phone out his pocket to check the text.

 _Sorry hun, but I have other ?_

She was disappointed and sad.

 _Ok._

She was sad and disappointed but thought about the amount of work she had to finish kept her motivated. Before starting back up on work she sent a quick text to Andrea hoping for some company.

 _Hey wanna get a few drinks after work?_

She started on the paper work. After a few minutes her phone vibrated.

 _Yeah meet you in your office at 5_

Sharon sent a quick text back with a smile on her face. She was happy to be around Andrea. Sharon never really had many friends in this job so she was to glad to have at least one kind soul.

 _Sounds great_

Sharon continued on her work for what seemed to be years.

/

"Hey I thought I said 5?" Andrea said letting out a small laugh as she entered her friends office.

"Oh no, no. You are fine, let me just put this all away and we can leave. Just give me 5 minutes."

"Ok" Andrea paused and looked around at all the empty desks. "What's going on here? It looks deserted"

"Oh, we finished a case this afternoon so I let them all go home early."

"So, why you hanging out with me and not you're loverboy?" Andrea asked with googly eyes.

"Because I wanted some quality girl time with you, besides Andy already has plans."

"Plans?"

"I don't know he just told me he had other plans and to take a raincheck."

"Oh, ready to go?"

"Yep." Sharon said as they both exited her office.

/

"I didn't even know this place existed" Andrea said.

"Apparently it's where all of the LAPD goes to have drinks and dinner after they have finished a case. And guess who's never invited?"

"The wicked witch?" Andrea joked.

"Yeah I am the wicked witch from the east."

"It's all fun and games. I bet they don't actually think you're a witch."

Sharon was about to answer when something caught her eye. Andy. Andy was across the bar at a table. Sharon looked harder and saw a blonde sitting across from him. Andrea sensed the problem.

"Sharon what are you looking at?" Andrea turned around to look in the same direction as Sharon to find an unsettling situation.

"Sharon, I am sure it is not what you think."

Sharon ignored Andrea and just kept watching. Andy got up a few minutes later and she watched him hug the blonde and kiss her on the side of the cheek. She was tall and was about in her 30's and was very pretty. Andy's type.

Sharon was almost in tears. Andy had walked out the door behind the blonde.

Sharon ran to the bathroom, Andrea tailing behind her. Once they both were in the single person women's bathroom the tears started to flow.

"I am sure it's not what you think?"

Between sobs Sharon answered "What am I supposed to think? That he's 'just friends' with a hot young blonde who is exactly his type? That he didn't blow me off for her? Tell me, what am I supposed to think?"

"How about we go home and talk about this. Ok? Is Rusty home?"

"No he is staying at his friend's house."

"Ok lets go."

The car ride to Sharon's apartment was quiet, other than the occasional sniffles from Sharon. Once they got up to Sharon's apartment Sharon gave Andrea some sleeping clothes. They both had their sleeping attire on and headed to the living room. Andrea made her way to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. Andrea sat next to Sharon on the couch.

"So.."

Sharon waited a few seconds before responding.

"I feel sad, jealous,confused,and angry. I feel sad because he might be cheating on me. I feel jealous because I want Andy to myself, I know it sounds selfish but it's what I honestly feel. I feel confused because I thought we were going good. We were in a good place. I'm also angry because I don't understand why he would do this to me. Or why anyone would do this. I have been in only two serious relationships and the first one I ended up divorcing because he was a lying, cheater and the second one. I just don't know."

"I am sorry you have all these feelings. But don't feel bad for having them. It's normal, it happens all the time. I think you should just not talk to him tomorrow. Act you don't know a thing. And instead of going out with him tomorrow night, I will come over. Deal?"

"Deal."

/

The squad had caught another case so it was all hands on deck. Sharon tried her hardest to ignore Andy. Everytime he would smile at her or even look at her she would just look away. It hurt to do so but what hurt even more was being lied to.

A few hours later Sharon was sitting in her office doing paperwork when a knock on the door destroyed her train of thoughts.

"Hey Sharon, can we talk?"

"Yes, can I ask what about?" She had a worried look on her face and was genuinely concerned. Even thouh he pissed her off she still loved him.

"Its nothing serious. Just about tonight."

"What about tonight?"

"I was thinking we could get a bite to eat at this new place on the beach, what do you say?"

"Sorry I have plans already. Raincheck?"

"Yeah sure. Talk to you later I guess." He said as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. After he left her office and she quickly grabbed her phone and sent a text to Andrea.

 _Andy just asked me to dinner, I said no. What are we having for dinner?_

A few minutes later Andrea replied.

 _I will pick up some you at your place in an hour._

Sharon continued to work for a little while longer and then decided to leave. She saw the rest of the squad still her but she just kept walking.

/

"So I brought food, movies and some Men's illustrated magazines." Andrea said with a smile.

"Yay, my hero. What movies?"

"Magic Mike, Magic Mike XXL, and Think like a man 2"

Sharon let out a laugh. "Magic Mike XXL I guess."

They both laughed as they chowed through snacks and wine and laughed as they watched hot men take their clothes off.

Meanwhile at the office….

"Hey what the hell are you up to?" Provenza said sticking a finger in Andy's chest.

"Watch it old man, and what are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me. I heard about what you're doing to Sharon. You aren't any better than Jack."

"What the hell are you talking about? How the hell am I like that asshole Jack?"

"I heard that Sharon isn't the only one you're with."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"My source isn't important. But what is is the fact that you're no different than Jack."

"Like hell I am. I love Sharon, I would never do anything to hurt her and I most definitely wouldn't cheat."

"Well you better go tell her that because she thinks you're cheating."

"Ok I will."

/

An hour later a knock interrupted the girl party Sharon and Andrea were getting into.

Sharon went to answer the door and was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Andy, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

At that note Andrea gathered her things "I think I will go, call me if you need anything Shar."

"Thank you." Sharon said with a nice smile.

"Come in" Sharon gestured to Andy.

"Thank are for you." He held out a dozen roses and a box of chocolates in front of him.

"Thank you Andy, this is very sweet, but what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she placed the roses in water.

"Can we sit?" She nodded and they both made their way to the couch. "So I Think we need to talk"

"Yes we do, but you first."

"Ok so I heard that you think I am cheating on you. And I just wanna say, it's not true. I would never do anything to hurt you and I would never put you threw that much pain ever again. I love you Sharon and you're the only one I wanna be with. I have you, what else do I need?"

"Then why did I see you hugging and having dinner with a pretty young blonde?"

"Oh, that's what this is about. That's Lauren, I would never have a relationship with her. Nobody for that matter, cause I have you. Lauren is one of my old friends daughters. He died a year ago yesterday. Her and Nicole used to be very close. Nicole and I were both affected by Lauren's father's death. Her father, John used to be my sponsor. But before that we were very close. We knew each other from our dads knowing each other. We have been friends for years. Sharon I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you so much and I need you in my life."

"Oh Andy, I am so sorry. I must've gotten jealous, it usually never happens. It's so unlike me."

"If anyone should be saying sorry is me. But there is no need to be jealous cause the only person I want to be with is sitting right next to me." He said after placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Andy, I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing her again.

Grabbing his hand "Andy let's go to bed."

"Ok sweetheart."

/

THE END

I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long for me to write.

I love comments so please leave them.


End file.
